Family
by tiawy316
Summary: Mother's Day is a special day. Even for heroes. I don't own YJ, and I know it is nowhere near Mother's Day.


**In which it's not Mother's Day, and I do something anyway.**

**Title: Family**

**Word Count: 1,400 - 1,600**

**Rating:T**

**These short parts are mostly set in different times.**

* * *

Conner was never one for Mother's day. First of all, he didn't exactly have a mother. Second of all, the day just made him feel left out. But seeing his friends rush around the cave like crazy animals, Conner decided to do at least something for the people he _considered _his mother.

Out of every single day in his life, he had never felt so unsure. But he saw what his friends were doing, and Conner set off through the Zeta beams to a random city.

He started by finding a flower shop. The place was crammed with people, but Conner made his through the crowd and randomly picked 2 different bouquets. He almost instantly recognised the species and what the flowers represented.

Sometimes, Cadmus programming came in handy.

He stood at the back of the line, waiting. Minutes passed, and Conner took his time taking in the details of the city through the shop's windows. Obviously not Gotham or Metropolis, so it would probably be Central or Star City.

He'd been to Gotham. It was dirty and rough, he couldn't even imagine living there on the streets. The city was ridden with criminals. Conner sometimes wondered how Robin lived there and was still cheerful.

Metropolis would be familiar. Ever since Conner had finally been accepted by Superman, they had been making trips to Metropolis whenever they had the chance.

Finally, Conner was at the cashier. He paid for the flowers, and quickly stepped out of the shop. He stared down as he walked quickly towards the place he had come. Doing so, he almost crashed into another person.

Conner looked away from the ground.

"Sorry, I-" He stopped talking. The person he almost walked into, "Red Arrow?"

"Shh, it's Roy." The ginger glared. "What are you doing in Star City anyway?"

"I didn't know I was in Star City. I was getting flowers for Mother's Day!"

Roy stared. "I have some extra. Here."

A few flowers were shoved into Conner's hands, and he only had time to turn around to see the shadow of the only other clone he knew of.

_Recognised, Superboy B04._

Conner almost frowned as he stepped into the cave. It was nearly empty, even though combat training was only a few minutes away. But thankfully, the person he was looking for was sitting on the sofa.

He almost didn't even look at the woman as he handed her the flowers.

"Happy Mother's Day." The words were a muffled sound.

He could feel the smile bloom on the blonde's face, even though she wasn't a mother.

Conner went to Metropolis as fast as he could, and once again, he didn't even look at the person while handing her the flowers while saying 'Happy Mother's Day'.

That left him with a few extra flowers that had already dried up. Conner was about to throw them away, when a thought came to mind. Grabbing the nearest piece of paper he could find, he quickly scrawled down a short note.

_Happy Mother's Day Clark!_

_I hope you don't enjoy the flowers._

_Conner._

He left the note in the cave.

Someone would find it eventually.

* * *

Nightwing stood over his mother's grave.

_Not a Talon._

It still hurt. After he'd found out the truth about Haly's Circus...

_It's not worth it._

The rain poured, a flash of lighting lit up the sky for a short moment.

_They still loved you._

Their deaths could have been for the better. A loud clap of thunder.

_Not true._

It was hard to believe. After all of those years spent mourning...

_They cared about you._

Now it was Mother's Day. He didn't have anything to give.

_You have more than enough._

She didn't deserve anything anyway. After all he gave for her, she couldn't give anything back.

_She gave you more than you have. More than you need._

She didn't deserve his love. She shouldn't.

_She gave you love._

But he places flowers on the grave anyway.

The clouds are clearing. The rain begins to stop falling. Something beautiful shines behind the buildings of Gotham. Sunlight washes over the city, a rainbow sits from one side of the city to the other.

"Happy Mother's Day." His voice was quiet, a small sound that wasn't even a whisper.

_Sometimes good things come with the bad._

* * *

Jason doesn't know why it bothers him so much.

Heck, he doesn't even know why the photo is even hanging on his wall! But it is.

Sometimes he wonders if he's crazy for keeping that photo there. After all, he literally hates the person in the picture.

But the photo is still taped to his wall.

Normally, he glares at the picture. Today, Jason just stares.

There's a small ache in his heart, but he ignores it. He just lets the hatred boil in the pit of his stomach. The hatred, the fact that he loathes the woman so very much, just makes it harder.

Many years ago, he would have been happy to see the woman. He might've even given her flowers.

Now though, Jason knows he would never even say the words 'Happy Mother's Day'. He definitely would not give her flowers.

But still, he keeps the stupid thing taped on his wall. The photo of the woman who was mostly responsible for his death.

For a moment he doesn't even realise it, but he's clutching one of his guns in his hand. Jason wants to shoot something, he feels the aching need in his finger, which is rested on the trigger.

He aims at the photo, and his finger tightens around the trigger, though not enough to shoot. His finger moves just enough for the bullet to come streaking out.

There's a hole in the photo now. Strait through her head.

Jason turns around. He knows where it hit because it was where he aimed.

"Love you too, _Mom_."

He almost smiles, because there's a small part of him that regrets it.

* * *

A smile is plastered on Artemis' face.

She doesn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy, so at home. Artemis stirs the probably not edible food in the pot, while her sister hangs photos and drawings of their family.

Baby Lian is sitting on a high chair next to the table. She's giggling and laughing as Wally accidentally staples his finger while hanging up decorations. Artemis wasn't planning for Wally to be here, but he had insisted. She also hadn't wanted Jade to be helping them decorate, especially because she was a mother herself.

But just like Wally, Jade was stubborn.

"Wally, hand me the pepper." Artemis orders, as Wally miserably hands her a bloody pepper shaker. Sighing, she wipes the blood off on a cloth and continues on trying to cook her mother's favourite meal.

Jade finally finished hanging up photos, and was staring at Artemis, expecting her to give up any moment.

Still, Artemis smiles. It seems almost like a perfect family, even though her Dad wasn't here. Sometimes she realised that there were better things to do than think about how horrible some things were.

But today it didn't matter that Jade was an assassin, or that Wally was the so called 'Fastest Man Alive'.

Mother's day was a day for love, a day for respect and care for the person that Artemis cared about the most.

Well, one of the people she cared about the most.

Artemis directs her attention back to the pot, which was blood red and bubbling uncontrollably. Wally experimentally sticks a pair of chopsticks into the concoction. Almost instantly, the chopsticks melt, and a red blister formed on Wally's finger. It disappeared almost immediately, but not fast enough for Lian to laugh at.

Artemis finally gives the cooking utensils to Jade, knowing that she would explode something if she kept trying to cook.

"Your niece is so mean!" Wally complains to Artemis. She covers his mouth before Jade decides to kill him.

Artemis expected the giggle from Lian once again. She didn't expect her mother to come bursting through the front door.

For a moment, nobody moves.

"Mother's Day!" Lian laughs.

Artemis almost doesn't want to break the silence. But there's a smile on her mother's face, and she knows they've done enough.

* * *

Zatanna hasn't seen her mother in years.

She can barely remember the woman that she'd loved, knowing that the last time she saw her mother was when she was a young child. She almost doesn't remember what her mother looks like, and it seemed to be fading away.

And after all those years, Zatanna chose this one to see her mother. She sat in the seat of a plane, the one she had taken home because she wanted to try and be normal. After her most recent League mission in China, she'd decided to take a plane flight back to Happy Harbour.

And here she was, taking the plane from Happy Harbour to where she used to visit her mother.

Zatanna isn't even sure her mother still lives in the same city, but she doesn't care. She just heads to the place she remembers and that's where she'll spend mother's day.

She heads out of the airport, and on a taxi she heads to the apartment where her mother should be.

Zatanna climbs up the stairs to the right floor, and rings the doorbell.

For a few moments, there's nothing.

Then, an all too familiar woman answers the door. She's worn and dark bags are under her eyes.

But she's Sindella Zatara.

"Happy Mother's day."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
